marvels_spidermanfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man
This article is about the eponymous character. For the show he stars in, look here. Spider-Man is the superhero alter ego of Peter Parker. When not fighting crime, Peter attends Horizon High School, which he was recently enrolled in. Personality Peter Parker is a highly intelligent young man with a deep passion and enthusiastic love for science and technology. His love and knowledge for science was deep enough where he would interrupt the sentences of scientist while on a field-trip at Oscorp Industries. Despite his intelligent nature, Peter would prove to be among the more 'down to earth' students at Horizon High School. Peter is generally friendly, cheerful and kind-hearted, with a strong moral compass and a fair sense of justice. He's been shown to dislike excessive violence, as he was disgusted with himself when he mercilessly attacked Vulture while under the effects of the Symbiote. Despite his good nature, Peter is shown to also be rather vain and confident to the point of pompousness, however these traits have been toned back ever since the death of Uncle Ben. After gaining his superpowers, Peter initially dreamed of becoming rich and famous, however after his careless acts caused the death of Uncle Ben, Peter realized the errors of his way and sought to become a true hero instead of a celebrity. Ever since, Peter has displayed a truly heroic, selfless, courageous and righteous personality. Peter has displayed a lighthearted sense of humor and often jokes around during fights as Spider-Man, even if he's on the losing end of a battle. However, Peter tends to act more seriously when lives are at stake or during pivotal moments in his Superhero career. Powers and abilities Powers * Superhuman strength: Peter has the proportional strength of a spider and thus can lift several times his own body mass. Before realizing he even had superpowers, Peter accidentally knocked down a metal door and later busted through a brick wall to see the limits of his strength. * Superhuman agility: Peter is very agile and quick, able to scale buildings in seconds and perform impressive feats of acrobatics. * Wall-crawling: Thanks to his spider-powers, Peter is able to crawl and even walk on walls and ceilings. Abilities * Genius intellect: Peter has proven to be extremely intelligent for his age, getting accepted into Horizon High and building web-shooters by himself. * Dexterity: Peter has been shown to have good dexterity skills. Able to maneuver his way around New York City blocks while Web-Swinging. History Early life Peter had lived with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May since he was very young. They once took a vacation to Paris, taking a picture together in front of the Eiffel Tower."Dead Man's Party", season 2, episode 6. While on Midtown High School's field trip to Oscorp Industries, Peter was bitten by an escaped radioactive spider. He discovered he had super strength and heightened awareness. He also made himself webshooters, and tested his newly acquired abilities and technology around the city. After concealing his face with web fluid, he realised it dissolved after an hour, so he made himself a spider-themed costume, dubbing himself The Spider. Peter now wanted to gain exposure, and more importantly money, so he entered So You Want to Be a Wrestler. During being interviewed, he let a mugger go, because he wanted to save his energy for the fight against Bonesaw McGee. After some trouble, he defeated McGee, but his prize was a year long promotion of wrestling and a trophy. But he would soon realise that that would be the least of his worries. Letting the mugger go would prove to be fatal for Uncle Ben, who was shot to death. In an act of vengeance, Peter went after him as the Spider, but when had no idea that the mugger was the person he let go from before, until he saw him close up. Peter realised it was all his fault, and let him get away. But the police were waiting outside, ready for when the mugger, who was more than happy to get away from the guy in the spider suit. It wasn't until later that day, Peter learned what Uncle Ben meant when he would say, "With great power, comes great responsibility." Season one Two weeks later, Peter had renamed himself as Spider-Man. After taking on some hoodlums, he got his first major fight with the Vulture. Behind the scenes * Spider-Man is voiced by Robbie Daymond. References Category:Characters Category:Superheroes